world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:68.5.9.104
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fargo84 page. ' '. It's just so we can recognize you better for your work and so you will be able to really help out on the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fargo84 (Talk) 19:16, June 22, 2012 IP Address I'm not sure why your IP has changed, perhaps you sent me the message through a new location. Anyway, to prevent this, you may want to consider registering, its free and allows you to add more content. 21:52,6/22/2012 21:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know much about IPs besides the fact that they are different with different service providers making them extremely unreliable when one seeks to track the IP. 02:19,6/26/2012 02:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) StG 45(M) Well yes I do like the StG 45(M), but the template hasn't been made yet so I didn't put it. I would love to make all the templates for this kind of thing, but I must focus on the more important things like writing articles. Making these templates is a wiki seabees thing, but I still do it in my spare time. 03:38,7/1/2012 03:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but it's easy to make them. 15:12,7/2/2012 15:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The Molotov The Molotov article is finished, it's properly organized and formatted. I did have to add some information, but overall it was complete. Good Job! 02:38,7/6/2012 02:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) F6F Hellcat Well, there is not doubt about it that I am going to clear all of its informtion. 01:29,7/10/2012 01:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, almost the whole page was copied from another website, but worry not. I know that you added over a paragraph of information and I advise you to move that information to the list of unsorted information. 02:43,7/10/2012 02:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Abwehr Agent You are a very trusted anon, but you will need to log in for that. I'm sorry, but it is more proper to have a user sign up for a job than an anon. However, if you are going to sign up, please tell me your username talking from this account so I know it is you and than I'll sign you up immediately. I may consider making you head of the job. I trust you know the job description. If you don't than your job will be to hunt down pages that have been stolen from wikipedia or any other website and report them to me so I can delete them and prosecute the user who added them. 16:53,8/16/2012 16:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Mr. Anon. By the way, you should probably add a title whenever you post on someone's wall. It makes it easier to navigate and understand. P.S. I'm also an Abwehr Agent. --Saytun 12:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : I mean't putting a title when you talk to people on their talk page. For example, the title for this is "Hi". It makes everything much easier to read and navigate. --Saytun 16:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was joking. In fact, I already knew you had an account. Anyway, you should really start titling your posts in talk pages. --Saytun 15:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC)